Inevitable Fate Episode II: Revenge of the Dark Empire
Inevitable Fate Episode II: Revenge of the Dark Empire is a 2005 science fantasy film written by Tommy Highland and directed by Debbie Highland and Tommy Highland. It is the second Inevitable Fate film after rebooting the story and the second chapter of a planned trilogy. Opening crawl Three years have passed since the Dark Empire was last seen on Zypher, yet strange things have began to happen. Tom Vox has been experiencing disturbing dreams, while Tahu's citizens have reported sightings of Kami. New threats are also rising; the Dark Empire has enslaved several planetary systems strongly building their army. Dark Master has also recruited Blaine Starkiller, brother of Matt Starkiller, and Cougar, Wolf's evil brother to help lead these forces. Now Tom, Miles, and Wolf must lead Zypher's army to victory over the Dark Empire in all out war or all hope will be lost for Zypher and the rest of the galaxy.... Synopsis Tom Vox was alone training at Nob Hill. While walking a wooded trail, Tom saw Dark Master standing before him. Dark Master called out to Tom to come strike him down. Tom complied and drew his laser blade to slice Dark Master in half. When Dark Master hit the ground Tom looked down at the body to see himself under Dark Master's hood. Enter Blaine and Cougar Tom immediately woke up from the dream, laying on the ground at Nob Hill. He pondered on the meaning behind it as a laser blade appeared at his neck. The person holding the blade revealed himself to be Blaine Starkiller. He told Tom he wanted revenge for the death of his brother Matt, mistaking Tom for Wolf. Tom told Blaine that he was not Wolf and used the Force to trick Blaine that a masked man nearby was Wolf. Blaine ran and tackled the masked man who was actually Blaine's partner Cougar. Tom ran off to discover he was unarmed. He looked behind himself to see Blaine and Cougar chasing after him but also spotted his laser blade clipped to Blaine's belt. Tom used the Force to retrieve his weapon. Blaine was confused, unaware Tom was able to use the Force. Tom declared he was not Wolf, rather Tom Vox the protector of planet Zypher. Cougar said it will be an honor to kill Tom and a two on one fight broke out. Tom found himself overwhelmed by Blaine and Cougar so he used the Force to knock them down and ran into the woods to hide. Tom was able to lose Blaine and Cougar and took this time to call his brother Miles Vox on the communicator to ask for backup. Miles assured Tom he would be there soon. Tom didn't hear his pursuers and exited his hiding place. When he left the woods, Blaine and Cougar spotted him and ran to engage him. Tom was able to deflect their attack for a moment but was pushed to the ground. Out of nowhere, Miles appeared to save Tom at the last moment. Blaine ran to chase after Miles and Tom was left to fight Cougar. Tom was able to gain the upper hand against Cougar but sustained an injury to his right forearm. Tom had disarmed Cougar, but the later used instant transmission to disappear. Meanwhile, Miles revealed to Blaine that there was a bounty on the his head and Miles was eager to collect. Just as Miles was ready to catch him, Blaine used instant transmission to flee the battle. Tom regrouped with Miles who experienced the the same with Blaine. Tom went on to explain why Cougar and Blaine were chasing him and that Worthington was expecting him at his lab so they departed. Dark signs Upon arrival at the lab, Worthington asked Tom why it took so long for him to get there. Tom explained what happened and Rasta shared that he had encountered a Dark Empire agent who had been sent to kill all allies of Tom and Miles Vox, which is why Worthington called for Tom to meet him in the first place. As Rasta finished his story there was a knock at the door. Rasta let the visitor in, revealing it was Wolf who had not been seen in 3 years. Wolf came to Worthington's to explain that he too had a Dark Empire encounter; he had faced Kami. At that moment, Tom received a message on his communicator. The sender was unknown but had information regarding the Dark Empire's return and requested Tom meet him at Kyranna immediately. Tom was eager to hear what information this mysterious person had but was cautious to not take anyone with him as it may be a trap and he did not want anything to happen to his allies. At the new Dark Empire hidden base, Dark Master informed Kami that Tom had agreed to their meeting. Kami asked Dark Master about their newest recruit. Dark Master said that she will play in later when she saves Tom Vox's life from Kami in battle. Dark Master and Kami put on disguises and departed. On their journey to Kyranna, Dark Master and Kami came across Blaine Starkiller and Cougar resting at a campfire. Starkiller and Cougar vowed their allegiance to the Dark Empire. Dark Master and Kami continued on to find Tom Vox. Tom reached the meeting place and waited there for his informants. Not long after Tom arrived, two individuals appeared and approached him. The older of the two introduced himself as Kwi-Sawn and the younger as his apprentice Bobb Nobb. Nobb told Vox that they were the ones who sent the message. Kwi-Sawn revealed that he believes Miles and Wolf had betrayed Tom by going to train with Dark Master. Kwi-Sawn went on to insist Tom meet their friend who has more details. Tom agreed and followed Kwi-Sawn and Bobb Nobb on through the woods. Kami's return Tom began to doubt that there was proof of his friends betraying him and stopped Kwi-Sawn in his tracks. Kwi-Sawn, again, said he told the truth as they all heard a sound of someone approaching. Bobb Nobb went to investigate. After he went out of sight, Nobb cried out in pain. Kwi-Sawn and Tom quickly drew their laser blades in defense as a dark cloaked man walked out from where Nobb had went. Tom was sure it was Dark Master but the man revealed himself to be Kami. Tom and Kwi-Sawn rushed at Kami as Kami used the Force to knock Tom down. Kami locked blades with Kwi-Sawn and took Kwi-Sawn's laser gun from his belt to shoot Kwi-Sawn in the head. Tom was at his feet again and ran at Kami in anger that the later had just wasted two innocent lives just to get at him. Kami laughed and deflected Tom's quick attacks. Tom felt Kami's power getting stronger and jumped back in anticipation of a great attack but Kami took a step back and grew larger. Kami had entered his ultimate form, a technique powerful Thiopians could use to greatly enhance their strength. Tom engaged in combat again with the now "ultimate" Kami as the later drew another laser blade. Kami knocked Tom's blade from his had but he quickly took Kami's second sword from his hand. At that moment, a girl appeared on the scene and rushed to Tom's aide. Tom and the girl entered into a power struggle with Kami who then retreated since he was out numbered. The girl revealed herself to be Abbi. She had sensed Kami's power and came to see if there was anyone in need of help. Tom took Abbi back to Worthington's with him to explain what happened. The war begins Back at Worthington's Miles tried to come up with an idea on how to rid Zypher of the Dark Empire. He suggested they build a nuclear warhead on the moon and fire it at where they think the Dark Empire's new base is. A lab tech disagreed with Miles stating that it was impossible to do unless he wanted to destroy half of the planet and kill everyone in the process. Worthington laughed Miles' plan off as Tom and Abbi arrived at the lab. Tom introduced Abbi to his allies who informs she is a friend of Pan. Wolf found it odd that Pan had never mentioned Abbi to him but Abbi quickly chastised him for vanishing for the past 3 years. Worthington interrupted, informing Tom of a message he received from the King while he was gone. The Dark Empire had once again declared war on Zypher and the King had requested that Tom, Miles, and Wolf serve the Zypherian army as generals while he would once again be an admiral as he was during the Great War of Zypher. Meanwhile at the hidden Dark Empire base, Dark Master meets with Kami, Cougar, Blaine Starkiller, and his newest recruit Dark Princess. Dark Princess is actually Abbi and the fight with Tom against Kami was all a part of Dark Master's plan. Dark Master informs his top men that he declared war on Zypher. He commands Kami to lead his troops at Rocky Valley with Cougar at his side while Blaine and Dark Princess lead the battle outside the city of Tahu. Dark Master then goes on to inform he will personally lead the battle at Nob Hill. Battle of Tahu All hope seemed lost for Wolf and a small number of Zypherian soldiers as they hid among the trees just outside of Tahu. Suddenly they were ambushed by Starkiller and Dark Princess leading a battalion of Wraith Minions. Wolf's second-in-command is killed by Starkiller leaving Wolf the lone survivor of the skirmish. He ran off to find Rasta dueling two Wraith Minions down near the Tahu River. Wolf helped Rasta finish off the minions as two more ran at them in a sneak attack but were easily defeated. Across the battlefield, Dark Princess makes her approach and kills Zypherian soliders along the way. Nearby, Zypherian solider Link Nucks defeats a minion and departs the battlefield to continue his search for the Dark Empire base. Another Zypherian soldier was about to be killed by a minion as Rasta ran up to defend him. Rasta easily killed the minion as Wolf sent the solider to find cover. Out of nowhere, Blaine Starkiller and Dark Princess attacked Wolf and Rasta. Rasta was seemingly overpowered by Starkiller but got a blow in. Starkiller ran off into the woods to retreat from the battle. Meanwhile, Dark Princess was able to snatch Wolf's laser blade so Rasta ran to his aide to try and get the jump on Dark Princess. Dark Princess knew she was outnumbered and flead from the battle making Wolf and Rasta's battalion of Zypherian soliders victorious. Sequel A sequel to Revenge of the Dark Empire went into production in 2007 entitled, Inevitable Fate Episode III: The King's Gambit but the script was never completed. The King's Gambit would have continued the story of Tom, Miles, and Wolf as they assembled a team of warriors to strike against Dark Master before he has a chance to regroup his army after his near defeat. Years later a different version of Episode III went into production entitled Inevitable Fate Episode III: The Last Stand. It would have been the conclusion to the Inevitable Fate story picking up 10 years after ''Revenge of the Dark Empire ''telling the story of Tom Vox and his allies' final confrontation with Dark Master and Kami. Credits Cast * Brittany Bateman as Wraith Minion * Bobby Brewer as Dark Master, Jack Rockex, Zypher soliders, Dark Empire soliders, Wraith Minions * Jeremy Childers as Blaine Starkiller, Commander Ember, Wraith Minions * Amber Highland as Dark Princess, Wraith Minion * Christian Highland as Kami, Rasta, General Delirious, Wraith Minions * Scott Highland as Ultimate Kami, Wraith Minion * Tommy Highland as Tom Vox, Zypher soliders, Zark Steid, Goban, Wraith Minions * Kelly Miller as Wraith Minion * Adam Porter as El-Ti Spike, Zypher solider, and Wraith Minions * Ashley Porter as Pan, Zypher soldier, Wraith Minion * Garrett Porter as Wolf, Zypher solider, Wraith Minions * Amanda Rowley as Wraith Minion * Danielle Rowley as Wraith Minion * Phillip Ruscin as Worthington, Zypher solider, Wraith Minions * Tyler Sexton as Cougar, Zypher solider, Link Nucks, Dark Empire guard, Wraith Minions * Adam Woodruff as Miles Vox, Wraith Minions, and Zypher solider Crew * Written by Tommy Highland * Directed by Debbie Highland, Tommy Highland * Produced by Tommy Highland * Executive Producer: Tommy Highland * Director of Photography: Debbie Highland * Music by John Williams * Special Photographic Effects Supervisor: Tommy Highland * Film Editor: Tommy Highland * Costume Designers: Tommy Highland, Debbie Highland, Darryl Highland * Casting: Tommy Highland * Sound Editor: Tommy Highland * Camera Operations: Debbie Highland, Darryl Highland, Amber Highland, Tommy Highland, Bobby Brewer, Adam Woodruff * 2nd Unit Photography: Debbie Highland, Tommy Highland Category:Films Category:Original Trilogy